


Stray Cat

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon's on the verge of leaving Atlantis when something changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Cat

There's no mud in sight, and his boots are clean, but he feels as if he's tracking dirt everywhere.

The bed they've given him is soft. Too soft.

The water he washes in is hot. Too hot.

The food is soft and hot, and his teeth ache for the stringy tug of meat, cool and bloody.

They keep looking at him, too.

He's about to leave when Weir announces: "We have an alien in the city. It's killed two people. Stay where you are."

And he's moving fast, running, through the corridors of a place that suddenly feels like home.


End file.
